The jumper elements have been used as components, which are mounted on printed circuit boards etc. The jumper element is used, as an example, for crossing over a wiring. Also, the jumper element is used for short-circuiting lands, which were formed for connecting parts therebetween when designing, but now it becomes not necessary.
On the other hand, current detection resistor elements have been used as components to be mounted on printed circuit boards etc. The resistor elements detect currents by detecting a voltage caused at both ends of the resistance element, through which the current flows. The resistor elements have been used for overcurrent detections, current controls, power management controls etc. in electronics equipment such as in automobiles, personal computers, portable equipment etc. As an example, a structure of a jumper or current detection resistor element has been disclosed in laid-open patent publication JP 2001-118701.